Rescatando al soldado Booth
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Bones llega al espejo de agua en la fuente pero Booth no. Ella decide seguir con su vida pero cuando Angela le muestra un mensaje de texto revelador, su decision cambia y esta dispuesta a buscar a su compañero por cielo mar y tierra hasta encontrarlo, incluso si es necesario convertirse en un miembro de las fuerzas especiales para ir a su busqueda y rescate.
1. Chapter 1

Rescatando al Soldado Booth

 _ **Una mentira piadosa**_

Tomó la carabina y corrió unos cuantos metros por el desierto, realmente era una proeza trabajar y correr bajo esas condiciones, se escondió tras las ruinas de una casa, se suponía que su objetivo se encontraba al final del recorrido y que necesitaba ser salvado. Lamentablemente para ella y más para él, la patria que tanto había defendido le dio espalda y ahora solo quedaba ella.

 **2 meses atrás**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Brennan?, acaso no te alegras de volver?**

La artista abrazaba a su amiga que hace poco más de dos horas había arribado al aeropuerto de DC. Por lo menos hora y media estuvo parada frente la fuente y nadie llegó. Espero el tiempo que creyo suficiente y se fue al Padres Fundadores para ahogar su pequeña pena en una botella de tequila. En serio que deseaba verlo nuevamente.

 **\- Nada Ángela, nada… Booth dijo, debo seguir mi vida y encontrar a alguien…** \- la artista la miró con pena y decepción mientras iba por el segundo trago de tequila.

– **Brenn... –** la escritora negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Yo debo hacer lo mismo, aprendí mucho de Booth, ya no me puedo conformar con menos que un amor intenso, desinteresado y puro, no me puedo conformar con alguien que sea menos merecedor que Booth –** Ángela había visto su cambio de cerca. Ahora la antropóloga era libre de expresar sus emociones y rebosaba de vida. Ya no había temores, ni mucho menos miedo a ser feliz, por fin podía estar tranquila, Brennan había crecido

\- **¿Y Booth? –**

Temperance sintio el ardor del licor en la garganta y trago sin remordimientos. Miro a Angela desde su decepcion y negó con la cabeza.

– **No llegó a la fuente...**

Algo extraño había pasado, horas antes de la llegada de su amiga, había recibido un mensaje de Booth, en el que se notaba la algarabía del volver y estaba ansioso por estrechar a su amada, el año de lejanía les había hecho madurar, Ángela sacó su móvil y le entregó en pantalla el mensaje.

 _ **¡Dios!, estoy tan nervioso… ¿Crees que si insisto Huesos…?**_

 _ **Ya lo veremos, no me daré por vencido esta vez,**_

 _ **nos vemos en unas horas y ayúdame con mi cabezota compañera!**_

Huesos tomó el móvil casi arrebatandoselo de las manos a Angela y leyó varias veces el mensaje. A pesar de no creer en la psicologia este texto era mas claro que el agua, Booth deseaba tanto como ella verla en la fuente… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

– **Gracias amiga –** besó la mejilla de Ángela y se fue rápido. La buena acción del día, solo esperaba que a su amigo estuviera bien.

La primera parada fue en el apartamento de Booth. Las cosas seguían tal cual. Nada en la sala de estar, en la habitación, nada había cambiado. Una fina capa de polvo cubria todos los muebles y los retratos. Una fotografia de Parker, de ellos juntos, sus gemelos en la mesa auxiliar, abrio el ropero y aspiro el aroma de su ropa. Casi podia abrazarlo y sentirlo a su lado... abrio los ojos y regreso a la realidad. Simplemente no había llegado aún. Si alguien podía ayudarle era su amigo y agente auxiliar Charley, marcó su número

– **¡Hola!, soy Temperance... Que tal?... si, bien… ¿sabes algo de Booth?... No… Bien… ¿puedes?, si voy para allá –** se acercó a la mesa ratona y dejó un mensaje… Luego salió rumbo al FBI.

...

En un par de horas ambos amigos del agente habían puesto de vuelta y media a la institución, Cullen corría de un lado a otro, Andrew Hacker estaba sentado llamando a las agencias gubernamentales, Brennan en otro escritorio fulminando a todas las aerolíneas de DC y no habían conseguido absolutamente nada, a Booth se lo tragó la tierra.

Despues de tres días nada habían encontrado. El rastro del sargento mayor se perdió dos horas antes que tomara el avión a EEUU. Eso era todo lo que podían informar, Jack por su parte había movido sus contactos en el país, sabían que el Estado ocultaba una explosión en los hangares militares, se habían extraviado por lo menos 15 efectivos y otros más se encontraban desaparecidos... Brennan lo sopesó unos instantes y despues de recibir la información de parte de su amigo entomologo, tomo una decision, equilibró su mundo y llegó a la conclusión que nada volvería a ser bueno si su compañero no estaba a su lado.

Así que tomó el primer avión a Afganistán que encontró y se dispuso a encontrar las respuestas de todo lo que ocurria y que todos esperaban.

...

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar al Sargento Mayor de unidad, lo encontró sentado en un cómodo asiento de madera de roble, en frente de un escritorio tallado a mano, con las piernas sobre la madera y fumando un habano

– **Mayor O´Brian... –** con su entonación el hombre dio un pequeño respingo y la miró con rabia

\- **¿Quién eres? –** Expresó de mala forma y botando veneno por los poros.

– **Exijo saber el paradero del Sargento Mayor e instructor Seeley Joseph Booth –** el hombre de forma indignada se puso de pie y le apunto con el dedo.

\- **¿Quién te crees para venir a exigir a mi unidad? –** respondió déspota. Que su amigo y ojala futuro amante la perdonara, pero era la única forma. Levanto la mano abierta hacia el militar mostrando un anillo en su dedo anular. Un aro de matrimonio.

– **Soy Temperance Booth, esposa del Sargento, además agregada diplomática de USA y amiga íntima del ministro de defensa –** amiga de este último no era, pero si le debía una par de favores que nunca pensó cobrar, pero ahora era necesario. El hombre retrocedió y supo que debía tener cuidado, comenzó buscando entre sus carpetas hasta dar con un documento que le extendió

– **No debería informarle –** dijo, mientras ella leía el manuscrito.

No esperó un segundo y se llevó con ella el bendito papel, Seeley regresaría el mismo día que envió el mensaje a Ángela, pero un ataque masivo hizo que un grupo de soldados se refugiara en el desierto, Booth estaba a cargo de la unidad y bueno ya sabemos que el hombre en cuestión, no dejaría a ninguno de sus subalternos atrás. La mujer marcó a la Casa Blanca y solicito hablar con el ministro de defensa. Este le contesto de inmediato.

 **\- Quiero saber la real misión del agente Booth -** dijo apenas el hombre se puso al comunicador

\- **¿Doctora Brennan? –** la mujer se fastidió un poco, no quería tener que recordar "sus favores".

 **\- ¿Quién más preguntaría por Booth señor? –** el hombre lo sabía bien, sabía que si en ese año le pasaba algo al Sargento, tendría a medio FBI sobre él y a aquella antropologa, escritora, benefactora e influyente mujer de Estados Unidos sobre su espalda.

 **\- Doctora, no es algo que se pueda hablar por una línea no segura, nos podríamos reunir en una hora… ¿le parece bien? –** el tacto utilizado por uno de los hombres de gobierno con ella, era único e irrepetible.

 **\- ¿Le parece que la situacion es como para reunirme con usted en un cafe?... Estoy en Afganistán y tengo un documento oficial en la mano, que me indica que Booth fue muerto en combate! Y eso no es lo peor! El cuerpo calcinado que me mostraron no corresponde a él! Recuerde que soy la mejor en mi campo, Señor!**

Oh sí, como lo si lo pudiera olvidar! La mujer había hecho maravillas en más de una de las grandes catástrofes de los últimos años en EEUU y el mundo. Pudo resolver casos a partir de un diente o de cenizas y había devuelto la dignidad a su familia, comprobando que su padre muerto no fue parte de la conspiración contra el fallecido presidente John Kennedy y que este mismo fue envenenado e inculpado.

 **\- Tranquila doctora, haré los arreglos correspondientes y viajaré en un par de horas, esto lo resolveremos inmediatamente –** la comunicación se había cortado de súbito y ella, leía nuevamente el documento. Sabia que era algo irracional pero sentía en el fondo de su inexperimentado corazón que él estaba vivo.

– **Te encontraré Booth, solo espérame.**

...

A la mañana siguiente, despues de hablar con el ministro de defensa, quiso poner de mal humor al encargado de regimiento. Hizo la solicitud formal como esposa del hombre para retirar sus cosas de la base. Pese a las malas caras y a las reticencias del Mayor O´Brian, se salió con la suya y retiró todo el equipaje, solicitó una habitación y comenzó con la investigación.

Booth tenía que haber dejado algún rastro entre sus cosas o algo que le ayudase, asi que dio vuelta el contenido de la caja y se apresuro a investigar.

Se sorprendió al ver que lo primero era una foto donde estaban Parker, Booth y ella abrazados en un parque, luego ahí estaba su segundo libro, aquel que le dedicó, ropa y otras cosas más de aseo personal pero nada que le sirviera a simple vista. Hurgó en todos y cada uno de los bolsillos de sus camisas de uniforme y pantalones militares hasta que al final, en un doble fondo, se encontraban una serie de cartas, un arma blanca y un par de telegramas.

Miró los comunicados y uno de ellos le informaba que tenía una última misión que no podía rechazar, que se presentara en el hangar a las 0900, según el informe que leyó el día anterior, el ataque masivo fue a las 10:00 de la mañana; algo más había en todo eso. Tantas veces le habia reprochado, regañado e incluso se habia reido de los presentimientos y corazonadas de Booth y ahora estaba casi segura que ella tenia uno en ese preciso momento. Sacudio la cabeza y reprimio unas lagrimas, no habia tiempo para eso. Booth la necesitaba en su estado puro y racional.

Luego se desvió en las cartas, estaban fichadas con nombre y fecha, algunas para Parker, se enterneció al saber por cada una de las misivas que le dirigia a su pequeño, que su compañero era el mejor padre del mundo. Otras de las misivas eran para Rebeca, donde le suplicaba que no cortara el lazo con su hijo, que era lo único que lo mantenía atado a este mundo… Esas líneas le dolieron en el alma, ¿Cómo una mujer podía quitarle la gracia de ver a su hijo?, Rebeca no era una mala mujer, pero si una muy sesgada por las circunstancias. Sacó el último fajo de cartas y se percató que llevaban su nombre.

 _ **Huesos… No sé qué nos pasó para que cada uno tuviera que tomar un avión y perderse en el otro extremo del mundo, en el lugar más alejado, como si nos quisiéramos asegurar que con ello no nos podríamos ver en un largo tiempo, lo único que se y aunque sé que jamás leerás esta carta, es que llegará el momento en que nos veamos y sé que mi corazón saltara de emoción y de ganas, porque…**_

Y las líneas terminaban ahí. Decidio agradecer al universo que su tren de pensamientos quedo truncado porque no sabía o simplemente no quería saber cómo terminaba... así era más fácil, él era su amigo y compañero, debía encontrarlo por Parker y por los chicos, él mismo había dibujado una línea imaginaria que no pudo respetar ese día a la salida del Hoover. Suspiró. Ella misma no sabía si podía respetarla… Por ahora solo quería encontrarlo.

Guardó todo en la bolsa y luego se dirigió a la salida, ya hora de reunirse con el Ministro de defensa.

 **Al presente**

El sudor corría por su frente. El entrenamiento de fuerzas especiales era extenuante, pero nada que la escritora, doctora y antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan no pudiera hacer. Escuchó una explosión al final de las ruinas, observó por la mirilla, las balas habían cesado, pero no se podía confiar, arrastrando su cuerpo por la arena, llegó hasta el siguiente refugio y ahí estaba la dichosa bandera… Ahora debía volver.

 **Dos meses atrás**

 **\- ¡Cuando hablé con usted hace un año atrás, me prometió que Booth jamás se vería envuelto en este tipo de situaciones! –** expresó la escritora con rabia en su voz y golpeando la mesa.

 **\- Lo sé, pero algo pasó en el camino y Booth es el mejor agente y francotirador que tenemos –** Su amigo jamás se debía enterar lo que escondía su despedida, "no te hagas el héroe", era simplemente la premisa de "hablé con el ministro, no te enviaran a misiones riesgosas, por favor no te ofrezcas para ellas", pero era Booth... que más podía pedir?

 **\- Simplemente no cumplió con su palabra, Ministro. Ahora ¿Como lo sacamos de este lio? –** el hombre se puso pálido, debía responder al presidente y debía corresponder a su lealtad con la mujer que tenía en frente

– **Lo lamento, no hay nada que hacer...**

¡Pero qué demonios estaba escuchando! ¿Acaso debía esperar a que apareciera el cuerpo real de Booth?, ¿Debía esperar a quedarse sin su mejor amigo, por la irresponsabilidad del país con mayor poder en el mundo y todo por conseguir derrocar a un dictador que era venerado por su pueblo?

\- **¡Por un demonio! –** golpeó en la mesa y se quedó pensativa unos segundo, luego una furia incontenida se apodero de ella y se puso cara con cara con aquel hombre

– **Si este país le dio la espalda a su mejor hombre, yo no lo haré! –** señaló con rencor y luego tomó las cosas de Booth y salió por la puerta principal de la base.

¿Cuál sería su plan a seguir?

No sabía que podría hacer, ni por donde comenzar a buscar, ni mucho menos donde estaba. El hombre que pocos instantes atrás había dejado hablando solo, la siguió y muy a su pesar y arriesgando su carrera militar, le extendió la mano con un sobre y siguió su camino con la cabeza agacha, debía volver a USA y hacer como que nada había pasado.

Brennan volvió al hotel y se sentó al borde de la cama, sacó el sobre y se enteró de los pormenores de la misión.

Era una operacion encubierta para eliminar al lider de ese pais y si algo salía mal el gobierno no se haría cargo. Quienes quedaban como únicos responsables eran el Mayor Booth y su unidad, además de eso, como era secreto y podía ocasionar una guerra, en caso de sobrevivientes, estos no serían rescatados...

Golpeó el borde de la cama en señal de frustración ¿Si ella lo hubiera aceptado habría sido distinto? ¿Si lo hubiera besado como estuvo a punto de hacerlo, ninguno de los dos habría viajado? ¡Por el Dios de Booth, porque le hacía algo así al hombre más fiel y con más pesar en sus hombros?!

Salio del hotel con paso firme. Ya habia enfrentado a todos los involucrados en la desaparicion de Booth. Ya sabia que habia ocurrido. Ya sabia en que situacion se encontraba, desaparecido en combate y sin visas de regresar con vida.

Llego a un parque, camino resueltamente hasta un claro detras de una arboleda, se detuvo y levanto los ojos al cielo al igual que su mano derecha con el indice levantado.

Le faltaba confrontar al ultimo posible implicado...

\- ¡Si existes te reto a devolverlo conmigo!, ¡Cambio mi lugar por el suyo!...

Tal como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta. Ni un rayo fulminante ni ningun fenomeno metafisico, paranormal... ni siquiera uno atmosferico.

Salio de la arboleda, satisfecha al comprobar su premisa de objetividad y dispuesta a regresar al hotel con la certeza de que todo lo que hiciera dependia unica y exclusivamente de ella y sus afanes por ubicar y rescatar a Seeley Booth.

Pero no sabia lo que le aguardaba antes de salir del parque.

Obtuvo su respuesta.

Un joven soldado se reunia con una chica frente a sus ojos. Ella lo abrazaba llorando y feliz. El la acogia entre sus brazos dejando caer el morral de comando al piso.

Las coincidencias existen. Son hechos al azar que no tienen ninguna secuencia logica. Hay miles de soldados retornando a sus paises de origen en este momento y no seria raro que uno de ellos se encontrara aqui.

Precisamente aqui. En esta ciudad, en este distrito, en este parque, frente a ella...

No se dio cuenta en que momento empezo a llorar ni como termino sentada en una banca de aquel parque intentando calmarse.

Cambiar su lugar por el suyo, eso le habia dicho y eso es lo que haría, secó sus lágrimas y llamó a Jack

– **Amigo… Necesito un favor.**

 **Al presente**

 **\- Con esto Doctora, ha completado su entrenamiento –** dijo el soldado a cargo de su entrenamiento, luego de llamar a Jack y darle la información necesaria le pidió armar un plan, uno que consistía en entrar en ese pequeño país y recuperar al hombre. No le dijo a su amigo que no tenia intenciones de regresar con vida de aquella mision suicida e imposible. Despues de todo, ella se ofrecio como un trueque y como sustituto.

Jack insistió que el contraría a los mejores mercenarios para hacer el trabajo, pero Brennan no se fiaba, quería ser ella y debía ser ella la que se infiltrara, sabia que su compañero haría lo mismo por ella de ser asi el caso. Así que cobrando otro de sus favores pendientes y gracias a las maniobras internas de su fiel amigo El Heredero Cantelever, fue entrenada durante un mes y medio en las fuerzas especiales.

 **\- Gracias, has sido un buen maestro –** le dijo, mientras le golpeaba el hombro y le guiñaba el ojo

- **Es hora de llevar a cabo el rescate –** El hombre le informo que Jack preparó un equipo tactico que iría con ella, tenia a su disposicion todo un contingente de aviones y helicópteros que ayudarían en la extracción. Todos y cada uno en el Jefersonian tenían claro que ocurría y sabian que debian cerrar la boca y meter al buzon del olvido todo lo relacionado con el rescate. El FBI había quedado fuera del plan, por ningún motivo haría algo en contra del ministro que la ayudo, aun cuando su cabeza pendía de un hilo, eso no lo olvidaría jamás.

Fue hasta los camerinos para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa. Pensó en cuantas veces Booth había hecho lo mismo, vestirse con esos ropajes, sabiendo que debía matar a alguien para su patria siguiera tan bien como hasta ahora, ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo cargara con ello?. Preparó el cuchillo militar que estaba en la bolsa de Booth, lo puso en su tobillera, se coloco las armas encima, las municiones de apoyo, la pistola de refuerzo en la pierna, se cruzo el fusil a la espalda y ató fuerte su pelo. Estaba lista, era hora de que cambiara la situación.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescatando al Soldado Booth

 _ **El difícil camino para llegar a ti**_

Era extremadamente complejo definir lo que había ocurrido desde la explosión. La misión era simple. El debía infiltrarse en la filas enemigas y para ello había sido dotado de una identidad falsa, ropa de civil del estado afgano que se encontraba en el hangar y unas frases basicas para que nadie sospeche nada. Tenía que entregar la misiva y listo... nada más.

Debía de una vez por todas terminar con ello y volver a EEUU para bajar del avion a toda prisa, abordar un taxi, llegar al bendito espejo de agua y besar incansablemente a Brennan. Tenía sabido que era la única forma de hacerla entrar en razón y que pasaran el resto de su mortalidad juntos.

Pero no, de un momento a otro esa explosión, luego los soldados islámicos entrado en la base, los disparos, los estruendos, el medio desmayado por la conmocion repentina pues volo unos metros al encontrarse cerca del aparato explosivo. Se dio cuenta, con los ojos a medio abrir, que los soldados enemigos lo sacaban del lugar llevandolo a cuestas entre varios de ellos. Luego descubriría que los hombres lo habían confundido con un hermano caído y lo llevaron fuera, solo para salvarle la vida.

Luego, la confusión al despertar. Le hablaban en árabe, si bien él manejaba algo el idioma su acento de yanqui lo delataba terriblemente, luego de eso lo sedaron y lo trasladaron a una celda de prisioneros, habían algunas tropas de los soldados de la ONU, otros franceses y un grupo de mujeres, que se notaba, era liderada por una hermosa rubia.

Esta última se acercó a el con la clara intención de hacer preguntas acerca de como lo atraparon, si era parte del equipo de rescate enviado por ellos y si enviarian a alguien mas a rescatarlos pero estaba muy débil para responderle, así que cayo desmayado.

Entre la noche fría en aquella celda, se escuchaban algunos quejidos y otros ruidos que facilmente se deducia, eran llantos. Hombres valientes y fuertes que ahora se ahogaban en sus penas, intentando en vano recordar el rostro de sus hijos, esposas, familiares o amigos.

 **\- Hey soldado, despertaste... ¿Cómo te llamas?** – le preguntó la rubia, que ahora se encontraba a su costado.

 **\- Seeley Booth** – expresó bajo, mientras intentaba sentarse – **Un gusto…? –** extendió su mano.

 **\- ¡Oh, disculpa!, Hannah Burley –** respondió con una sonrisa triste y guiñando el ojo derecho, ese pequeño hecho le recordó la realidad, ¿Qué habría pasado con Huesos? ¿Ahora lo odiaría por no presentarse en la fuente?. Huesos no querria volver a saber nada de el en faceta romantica. Compartimentaria su ausencia en el espejo de agua y seguiria tratandolo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se aislaria de los recuerdos dolorosos y los encerraria a piedra y lodo de su memoria. Seguirian siendo compañeros y con un poco de suerte, ella volveria a considerarlo su amigo. Debía irse acostumbrando que aunque volviera a DC ya nada quedaría ahí para él, tendría que conformarse con ver a Parker, según Rebeca se lo permitiera y trabajar con su adorada amiga - **¡Hey Soldado! ¿Qué te hizo llorar? –** preguntó la rubia, acercándose con su mano a limpiar las lágrimas.

 **\- Nada Hannah…** **Absolutamente nada** – sentencio, para luego devolverle el gesto, con su sonrisa característica.

Los días comenzaron a pasar lento. La cárcel era exclusiva para prisioneros de guerra pero por ahora no había distinción entre hombres y mujeres. Al parecer ellos creían de forma ferviente que las mujeres de occidente jamás se someterían al Islam, así que no habría salvación para ellas, aunque había que ser consiente. Independientemente de la religión y del país, la humanidad en situaciones como esta perdía la ética y la moral, por lo tanto era imposible que más de uno de los mismos compañeros de prisión o los que custodiaban, no intentaran pasarse de listos con las pocas féminas que ahí se encontraban...

Así fue como terminó con Hannah casi pegada a él las 24 horas del día. Ella era una muy intrépida periodista de guerra y había seguido de cerca las acciones de la célula terrorista, que había atacado la base pero en el ataque al hangar fue herida, no de gravedad, pero si lo suficiente para no poder escapar con rapidez y que sus captores la llevaran y la encerraran.

Ambos comenzaron a estudiar el lugar. Ella como corresponsal de guerra, habia aprendido a buscar oportunidades para sobrevivir en cada esquina, resquicio, pared o lo que sea. El como soldado, tenia la tactica y estrategia que a ella le faltaban pero le aportaba su ingenio y astucia, logrando un buen equipo.

Debían lograr salir de ahí de alguna forma y no solo ellos, sino todos aquellos que pudieran hacerlo. En tan solo una semana ya tenían armado el plan. Era simple, la idea era desbaratar la guardia durante el primer turno de la mañana, dejando indefensas a las líneas enemigas, luego tendrían que volar la entrada de prisión, eso ya estaba resuelto, Booth había conservado una pequeña carga de pólvora, suficiente para derribar las puertas, el resto era simplemente suerte. Contando con las armas ya el panorama sería mejor. Ahora solo debían esperar el momento justo.

Se había cumplido un mes desde su llegada. No habían logrado ejecutar el plan, así que por las noches se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada vigilando. Muchas veces, aprovechando la oscuridad y la penumbra, lloró en silencio por su hijo, su pequeño que quiza no veria crecer y por ella, su querida Huesos, la mujer que jamas le perteneceria ni en cuerpo ni en alma... se sacudio y limpio las lagrimas. Ya nada debía importar, ahora debía…

 **\- ¿Qué piensas soldado? –** la cálida voz de su amiga Hannah lo saco de sus lamenciones y de alguna forma lo sonrojo. La misma reportera se sentía extraña ante la presencia de aquel hombre tan peculiar. Era un buen soldado, valiente y con un tremendo corazón, sin tan solo fueran otras las circunstancias...

 **\- En que tal vez nunca los vuelva a ver... –** el hombre no había mencionado a alguien en particular pero ella entendio que una pena tan grande y esas noches de llanto solapado solo debian ser por una mujer y si hablaba en plural se referia a familia. No era raro que semejante hombre tuviera donde y a quien llegar al otro lado del mundo pero ahi, en el desierto y prisioneros en aquel pais extraño, con riesgo de morir a cada minuto; ella comprendio que no estaba sola en su pena. Si bien es cierto, no tenia familia de nucleo a quien hacer falta, es decir un esposo o hijos, si que entendia y comprendia perfectamente la agonia de no saber si seguiria con vida un dia mas. Ese hombre habia sido su amigo y protector desde que llego y ella queria aliviar la pena de su corazon...

Así que armándose de valor, Hannah extendió la mano a la nuca de Booth y presionó sus labios a los de ella. Seeley sintio inmediatamente el choque. Hannah sabía a lujuria y deseo, nada en comparación a los embriagantes labios de Temperance e intento zafarse pero al recordar su ausencia y el tiempo transcurrido, ademas de que ya debian de haberlo dado por muerto y entregado la informacion a todos sus allegados... incluidos los del Jeffersonian, se rindio. Morir sin regresar jamas ni volver a ver a Parker ni Temperance era casi seguro. Si aquel era su destino, no renegaria de el. Simplemente profundizó el beso con su compañera de celda y se quedaron abrazados, hasta el nuevo amanecer.

...

Las coordenadas que le habían dado los mercenarios de Jack, la llevaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad de Kandahar, en el suroeste, cerca del límite entre Afganistán y Pakistán. Dio la orden por interno. Debían bajar en medio de la madrugada, antes del amanecer ya que era la hora del cambio de guardia y según sus informantes, el cambio de los vigilantes. Brennan llevaba un fusil M16 y un par de Berettas 92, en caso de alguna eventualidad.

El primer grupo de asalto cayó en el patio de la prisión. Comenzaron su recorrido hasta los dormitorios pero ahí tuvo que terminar la misión

 **\- Aborten misión! Aquí no hay nadie! –** golpeó con fuerza en suelo al ver, dos grandes agujeros en las murallas traseras de la prisión, sonrió mediamente aliviada, esas marcas tenían el inconfundible sello de Seeley Booth.

El grupo de asalto, aseguró la zona, rastreo el perimetro y continuo avanzando. Temperance llevaba al cuello la cadena de San Cristobal de Booth. No como amuleto, sino para devolversela en el momento que lo encontrara pues sabia perfectamente la implicancia que tenia para el... por un momento imagino colgarsela al cuello a un soldado caido e inerte en el suelo polvoriento de Afganistan. Sacudio la cabeza. No habia espacio para sentimentalismos. Ella venia por el y sabia que nada le pasaria porque ella era su pase a retomar su vida. La sustituta...

Con los primeros rayos del sol, encontraron a un grupo de soldados mal heridos y unos cuantos cuerpos. La mujer fue informada de inmediato, no sin antes morir y revivir en unos momentos. Aunque su exterior era frio e imperturbable, por dentro se deshacia en sobresaltos pues temía que entre los cuerpos se encontrara el de su mejor y único amigo. Se fue acercando lentamente a donde los cuerpos se apilaban, cual ganado. Dio indicaciones que descubrieran sus rostros, fue revisando uno a uno, al llegar al último cuerpo pudo respirar con tranquilidad, ninguno pertenecía a su compañero...

Sintió la fuerte necesidad de hacer una buena acción y luego de pensar en las familias que quedaron rotas frente a los soldados caídos, pidió que le sacaran una foto a los rostros de los hombres muertos y las enviasen a la base del Mayor O´Brian. Si bien aquellos hombres nada tenían que ver su misión, no podía permitir que sus familias no tuvieran la tranquilidad de recuperar sus restos, al final era la labor que cumplía junto a su amado colega.

De los soldados sobrevivientes, se preocuparon de curar sus heridas y de ver la factibilidad de extraerlos de aquel lúgubre lugar. Tomó un mapa del país y lo extendió por el suelo

 **\- ¡Por los mil y un demonios, Seeley! ¿Dónde estás? -** dio un golpe de frustración al suelo, si bien podía estar casi seguro que él hombre estaba en algún lugar del país intentado sobrevivir, sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo y con la destrucción de la prisión, le era casi imposible averiguar una pequeña pista de donde estuvieron. Levanto los ojos al cielo molesta y frustrada mientras hacia sombra con la mano para evitar calcinarse las pupilas en el abrasador sol del desierto. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible y lo imposible... era hora de una ayuda.

En ese momento, una mujer, la única que había logrado sobrevivir entre los soldados, se acercó a ella.

 **\- ¿Seeley Booth? –** Brennan al escuchar el nombre, se dio la vuelta y afirmó con su cabeza, mientras miraba directo a los ojos de aquella mujer.

 **\- ¿Sabes algo de el? –** Huesos ya estaba en el limite. Tenia mas de un mes arrasando talibanes y campamentos sin encontrar al hombre y estaba empezando a desesperarse y exasperarse por cualquier cosa. Hasta los mercenarios le tenian miedo cuando se enfurecia porque habia enviado a la enfermeria a dos de ellos que intentaron reducirla en un arrebato de rabia por no localizar a Seeley. Y que esta mujer se quedara callada frente a ella despues de decir el nombre de su... compañero, amigo, colega, futuro amante... esposo? casi la enloquece de manera subita. En un arranque de locura, tomó a la mujer por los hombros - **¡Si sabes algo es imperativo que me lo digas! –** expresó con furia y haciendo retroceder a la mujer.

 **\- El junto a otros soldados planearon la huida, pero algo salió mal…** **Algunos alcanzamos a correr y refugiarnos en el desierto, pero a él, a mi novio y a los demás se los llevaron a otra prisión... lo siento, no se mas... –** dijo la mujer llorando, mientras que Brennan por primera vez en su vida se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido y también la miro a los ojos con una empatía sobrenatural, por lo que le contaba la mujer.

 **\- No te preocupes… yo tambien lo siento... estoy muy alterada por todo esto... me llamo Temperance... -** quiso tranquilizarla bajando el tono de su voz pero no sabía cuál era el nombre de su interlocutora.

 **\- Soy Tessa –** La rubia le devolvía una mirada llena de agradecimiento por la disculpa tacita. Comprendia la vida de un soldado por su novio y esta mujer era muy valiente y aguerrida para dirigir ella sola a un grupo de sarracenos que iban dispuestos a liberar al Sargento Mayor.

 **\- No te preocupes Tess, los traeré a todos de vuelta... puedes contar con ello.**

Se comunicó con todos los contactos que pudo, hasta averiguar que la otra prisión se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Zaranj, más al oeste del país. Debían conseguir infiltrar a alguien en las líneas enemigas, ya que no existían planos de aquella prisión improvisada, era vital que alguien se mezclara y pudiera ver los horarios y demás.

...

El plan había fracasado. Alguien entre los presentes había traicionado a sus compañeros, por poco logro sobrevivir y mantener con vida a su ahora… ¿amante? La palabra era muy grande y no quería pensar en lo que era con la rubia, por ahora estaban a salvo, encerrados en otra prisión, en sabe Dios qué lugar del país y sin ningún apoyo posible. Ni terrestre ni extraterrestre. Huesos le hubiera dicho que era imposible que una inteligencia superior y por sobre todo, no demostrada pudiera venir en su rescate y ahí estaba de nuevo ella en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué sería de la vida de la hermosa mujer? ¿Podria verla algún día nuevamente? Ahora al menos, lo sabía con certeza. Jamas volveria a ver sus ojos azules y su sonrisa. Tampoco venia otra vez los ojillos oscuros y picarescos de su Parker. Pidio mentalmente al cielo que Huesos cuidara a su hijo y lo ayudara a soportar su perdida. Algo de la entereza de la antropologa para su niño, para que se consuelen juntos y acepten la vida sin el...

Cambio su tren de pensamientos antes de hundirse en la desesperanza. Algo que no podía siquiera entender era, porque los mantenían aún con vida? Solo eran un grupo de soldados que estorbaban y que posiblemente en el siguiente intento de escape volverían a asesinar a la mitad del contingente que les quedaba. Un soldado ingresó por la única puerta en la mugrosa celda, tomó del brazo a un hombre malherido y lo llevó al patio donde todos podían observar lo que ahí ocurriría con él. Un hombre al final del lugar, con ropas diferentes y que mas parecia un sacerdote, dijo unas palabras ininteligibles para el Sargento Mayor. Despues se enteraria que era una plegaria a Alá por el alma del proximo ejecutado y luego una ráfaga de balas fulminó al hombre maltrecho, mientras otro hombre grababa lo ocurrido.

Todos tragaron en seco y algunas mujeres comenzaron a llorar. Ahora sabían cuál era el objeto de su nuevo cautiverio. Matarían uno a uno cada hora, hasta que sus demandas fueran resueltas.

 **\- Seeley... –** dijo Hannah abrazándolo con más fuerza, si eso se podía

 **\- Tranquila, ya encontraremos una forma… -** no tenía que decir a voz popular que se refería a su muerte inminente a manos de los guerrilleros para salvarlos a todos y darles tiempo a escapar.

"Adios Temperance... Adios Parker... los amo con todo mi corazon..."

Mentalmente el Sargento Mayor de Unidad, Seeley Joseph Booth, comenzaba despedirse de la vida. Rezaba plegarias por todos sus amigos del Jeffersonian. Porque Angela siguiera siendo la mejor amiga y el apoyo de Huesos. Porque sea feliz para siempre con Jack. Por el mismo chico bicho, con su mirada de niño y su sonrisa ingenua que se habia llegado a convertir en uno de sus mejores amigos. Por Camille para que se decidiera de una buena vez por todas a ser feliz y encontrara con quien serlo. Por todos y cada uno de los internos, que sin quererlo, veia como hijos por su cercania con Temperance. Por Lance... Dios! Su muerte lo iba a devastar! Pero todavia tenia a su Mama Pata y eso debia ser suficiente. Por los soldados caídos en batalla y los que caerían el día de hoy...

Sabía perfectamente que EEUU no daría su brazo a torcer por un grupo de terroristas maltrechos y harían valer la ley del mal menor. Preferirían sacrificar a algunos civiles y soldados antes que sacrificar al país entero. El, pese a que en estos momentos su vida dependía de esa orden, se sintió orgulloso de ofrecer su vida a cambio de su hijo y la mujer que amaba, aunque esa mujer no lo amara a él.

Hannah se durmió sobre su pecho y el hombre quiso creer que tenía a Huesos entre sus brazos. La beso pensando en ella y agradeció a Dios y al universo que no fuera su adorada antropologa la que estuviera ahí. Senía pena, porque una vida como la de su ahora compañera no debía segarse por la ambición humana pero si le dieran a elegir, sacrificaría mil veces a Hannah antes que a Temperance. Solo esperaba que, antes de ver cara a cara a la muerte, Dios lo perdonara por su terrible pensamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Rescatando al Soldado Booth

 _ **Hasta decir basta**_

Un soldado más había sido ejecutado al llegar la mañana. En ese momento, eran poco más de las 06:00 am y ya iban dos vidas menos en el conjunto de hombres y mujeres que llegaron hasta ahí, ya fuera por trabajo, deber u honor.

Hannah lloraba sin descanso y él supo ahí que no era Huesos. Ella se hubiera puesto de pie y estaría buscando una solución a los problemas. Mirando, ideando, calculando, no se iba a dejar matar facilmente. Ella no se hubiera derrumbado de aquella manera.

Las naves habían llegado a Zaranj y ahora debían esperar la hora del Salat. Brennan nuevamente había cobrado unos favores, la pusieron en contacto con el infiltrado en la base y por ello mismo se habían enterado que cada 6 horas se ejecutaba a un prisionero, a modo de presión, para que les hicieran llegar en menos de 24 horas una serie de armas.

El espía había enviado fotografías de los ejecutados y hasta ahora solo eso les confirmaba que no se trataba del Mayor Booth.

 **\- En el amor y en la guerra todo es positivo –** dijo la doctora mientras se preparaban para el ataque final.

 **\- En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, doctora, todo se vale –** le respondió uno de los soldados mercenarios que iban con ella, no pudo evitar recordar como su buen compañero la corregía siempre en los benditos dichos populares, le devolvió una sonrisa al hombre, que lo dejó asombrado.

 **\- Gracias, ahora a rescatar y salvar unas cuantas vidas –** las voces de un gran número de musulmanes se escuchaban. El salat había comenzado.

Con el mayor sigilo posible, las fuerzas especiales se infiltraron en la prisión, tomando al desprovisto a una gran cantidad de musulmanes que a esa hora oraban, mirando hacia la Meca. Brennan entró por el corredor del fondo, donde el espía le indico que se encontraban los últimos prisioneros en llegar y donde se suponía se encontraba Booth. Puso su M16 en la espalda y cargó ambas Beretta mientras se disponia a entrar en accion. Tras ella un par de mercenarios le cubrían la espalda mientras frente a ella un grupo de por lo menos 15 islámicos le cerraban el camino. Comenzaron los disparos...

...

"¿Pero qué demonios?"

Seeley Booth penso que se habian cansado de esperar que sus pretensiones sean cumplidas y entrarian a las celdas a matar indiscriminadamente a todos.

 **\- ¡Rápido, al piso! –** dijo el Mayor Booth, cuando sintió la ráfaga incesante de balas acercándose de forma hasta caprichosa para sus oídos.

Otros gritos de terroristas rebeldes por fuera de celda. Cerró los ojos, abrazó a Hannah. Era el momento final y el ya estaba en paz con Dios y su conciencia. Sintió como se abría la puerta de súbito… Solo esperaba que fuera rapido para el y la rubia periodista...

Los mercenarios junto a Brennan se miraban entre asustados y divertidos. La doctorcita, clasificada por ellos como rata de laboratorio, había acabado con diez de los hombres frente a ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en una mezcla de disparos y movimientos de artes marciales.

 **\- ¿Qué esperan? Una invitacion? Muévanse! –** gritó mientras volvía a moverse con total seguridad y gracia entre los pasillos, Huesos solo tenía en mente sacar de ahí a Booth. No sabía cómo pero era su mision. Quería pensar que lo hacía por la patria, por su amistad y hasta por devolverle su padre a Parker, pero cuando un fugaz pensamiento se le atraveso por la memoria y su ofrecimiento de canje egoísta se cruzó por su mente, no pudo negar que lo hacía más que nadie por ella.

Abrió un par de puertas y nada aun, comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Dónde demonios tenían estos malditos a Booth? Por todos sus ascendientes, si Booth no estaba con vida, comenzaría una cruzada para hundir al gobierno en curso de EEUU y nada ni nadie podría acallarla. La única puerta al final del pasillo era su alternativa final...

Pateó con fuerza, como le había enseñado Booth hace años en sus primeros casos y apuntó hacía ambos lados para luego mirar al piso. Ahí estaba cubriendo a alguien, protegiendo al mundo, salvando una vida como siempre.

\- **¡Booth!.**

Esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier lado del mundo. Levantó su mirada para ver a quien había entrado por la puerta de la celda y ahí estaba, tan bella como siempre y ¿Vestida de fuerza delta?

 **\- ¿Pero qué haces vestida así?** – El hombre se puso de pie soltando inmediatamente a la rubia y abrazó fuerte a la castaña, estrechandola en sus brazos. Penso que jamas volveria a verla y ahora la tenia apretada contra el.

 **\- Salvándote el trasero, macho alfa -** se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ante la escuálida broma de Brennan

Ahí mismo Hannah se puso de pie, feluz de que fueran soldados del ejercito americano pero, al levantar la mirada, vio un cálido abrazo que le destrozó el alma.

Esa era la mujer por la que Seeley lloraba el dia que lo conocio. La mujer cuyo nombre susurraba entre sueños... era de carne y hueso y estaba parada frente a ella.

Habia cruzado el mundo entero para llegar a ese moridero de guerra y salvarlo... no habia fuerza humana para luchar contra eso. En ese momento asumio su derrota pero no la haria patente hasta que el propio Seeley se lo dijera con todas sus letras.

 **\- ¡Booth, no es hora de abrazos! –** Gritó la antropóloga-soldado volviendo en si al ver a la rubia y recordar a todos los rehenes - **¡Debemos sacarlos y salir de aquí! –** dijo apuntando a los presentes que no sabían si estar emocionados o enternecidos con la escena.

El Mayor comenzó a mover a los soldados prisioneros que fueron escoltados por los mercenarios de Brennan. Sacaron a todos. Hombres y mujeres heridos e inconsientes y a los que podian mantenerse por su propio pie. Al final solo quedaban él, Hannah y Huesos.

 **\- ¡Vamos, es hora de salir! –** Dijo Brennan entregándole la M16 a Booth mirntras ella se quedaba con una de las Berettas.

 **\- ¿Sabes disparar? –** Le preguntó a la rubia y esta respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo - **Toma –** le dio la otra Beretta y los tres salieron de ahí, disparando y cuidando sus espaldas.

Los dos primeros aviones habían salido con la mayor parte de los soldados rescatados, solo quedaban un grupo de mercenarios y ellos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de lograr su cometido una ráfaga de balas llegó hasta ellos, dejando a Booth con un brazo sin utilizar, a Hannah con una herida en el costado y a Brennan con una herida en la pierna, esta última cayó de súbito a tierra al sentir el fuego de la polvora quemando su muslo.

 **\- ¡Maldición! –** gritó, mientras la rubia comenzaba a mirar si algun enemigo los abordaba. La herida de Hannah era solo superficial y podia seguir. Booth corrio hacia su adorada antropologa, cayendo a su lado mientras revisaba la entrada de bala de Huesos.

 **\- ¡Vamos, ayúdame Huesos! –** Booth intentaba ayudarla a ponerse de pie o llevarla en brazos peroBrennan negaba e intentaba ahogar los gritos de dolor.

 **\- ¡No Booth, sigue el camino, sácala de aquí! –** expreso la doctora en un casi aullido - **¡Vete! –** le insistió. Al final, ella sabia que ese era su destino. Mi lugar por el suyo, habia sentenciado aquel dia en el parque. El trueque y el cambio se habian completado. Parker tendria a su padre y ella, la satisfaccion de cumplir con su ultima mision. Lo miro con una sonrisa triste en los labios y le dio un buen empujon para que entendiera que debia irse, ya!

Pero Booth no estaba dispuesto a dejarla. Si habia atravesado mundo y medio para encontrarlo, entrado a las fuerzas especiales para buscarlo, llegado hasta el extremo de no importarle seguir con vida por rescatarlo, entonces el no iba a abandonarla ahi. Todo esto, no lo hace uno por un compañero, penso Booth, uno hace este tipo de locuras y enajenaciones por quien ama y si ella me ama con esa fuerza y magnitud, no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados...

 **\- No Dra. Brennan, un soldado no abandona a otro soldado! –** Así que con su brazo bueno la tomó y esta se sujetó al cuello – **Yo sere tus piernas para correr y salir de este infierno y tu seras mis brazos para dispararles a esos malnacidos con esa punteria endiablada que tienes! Seras nuestra defensa… ¿Podrás? –** Claro que podía! Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, que revivió a Booth y mató un poco mas a la rubia. Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a la salida.

Una aventura más para Huesos y Booth. Los tres habían logrado salir de la prisión y tomar el avión que los transportaría a la base de EEUU y luego un Jet privado, contratado por Jack, los llevaría a DC y por propias palabras de Ángela los encerraría en un hotel por lo menos durante un par de meses. Brennan fue curada en el transcurso, la bala no había dañado ninguna arteria importante y había salido casi al entrar, así que solo bastaban unos buenos meses de recuperación y poca actividad física.

En el caso de Booth la bala había fracturado el humero y debía estar inmovilizado por lo menos un par de meses, antes de que pudiera volver a moverla de forma normal. Le estaban colocando la escayola, cuando Hannah ingresó por la puerta principal.

 **\- ¡Hey Hannah que bueno verte! –** sonrió para la mujer y esta le respondió. El soldado sabía que la rubia venía a hacer una pregunta y él debía responder con la mayor sinceridad posible.

 **\- Si, fue solo un rasguño –** dijo mostrando el parche debajo de su polera – **sanará pronto, soldado –** Ambos rieron. Realmente esa mujer fue un bálsamo para su corazón durante los días de captura pero así como la atracción había llegado entre los dos, con solo ver a Huesos se había esfumado.

 **\- Me alegra saberlo, Hannah –** expresó con toda la sinceridad del mundo, no cabía en su corazón, nada más que agradecimiento para ella.

 **\- Soldado ¿Quien es ella? –** y ahí estaba lo que había esperado desde que la rubia entró.

 **\- Ella es… Mi destino –** no encontraba una forma más directa y menos hiriente de expresar lo que Temperance Brennan era para él. Fue ahi cuando vio el dolor en los ojos de la rubia.

 **\- ¡Oh!** **Ya me esperaba algo así, solo espero que ella piense lo mismo –** Si bien la mujer ahí frente a él, no tenía la entereza de Brennan, si tenía la capacidad para adivinar lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

 **\- Pierde cuidado, de eso me encargo yo –** La rubia se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio.

 **\- Si no es así… -** expresó dejando un aire de suspenso en el ambiente – **Te estaré esperando... –** dejó salir sus sentimientos mientras que Brennan era ingresada a la sala en silla de ruedas.

 **\- ¡Oh, lo siento! No quise interrumpir!** – Salio de la habitacion aguantandose las lagrimas y dejando a Booth con su nombre en los labios.

Y aquí iban de nuevo con el juego del gato y el ratón. Ella se iba y lo dejaba así como así, siempre era ella la gata que lo cazaba sin miramientos y jugaba con él… Esta vez, el sería el cazador...

Al volver a DC no hablaron lo ocurrido en la prisión, tampoco hablaron de Hannah y mucho menos de lo que ocurrio en el hospital. Todo había quedado como un mal sueño. Con respecto a su labor nada había cambiado demasiado, habían muchos cuerpos esperando ser revisados por la antropóloga y muchos sospechosos ser interrogados por el recién reasignado agente especial Seeley Booth.

Este último fue llamado a la Casa Blanca, para extenderle su baja definitiva del sistema militar, además de condecorarlo y entregarle las medallas al honor habidas y por haber del ejército, la ceremonia había sido pequeña y como siempre la señorita y doctora Brennan había estado presente. Durante el coctel Huesos se excusó y Booth quedó mirando la grandeza de la sala.

 **\- ¡Es un agrado verlo Teniente Coronel Booth! –** el mismo ministro de defensa, se acercaba a saludar. Había ayudado en algunos casos con él, pero siempre fue Huesos quien estuvo más cercana a ese hombre que, estaba seguro el ministro, ahora era su media naranja – **Me alegra saber que llegó vivo y muy debidamente condecorado -** Obviamente su carrera militar había llegado a un nivel bastante alto, pero realmente era el fin y aunque le gustaba servir a su patria, era mejor dar un paso al costado. **\- también espero que su esposa haya llegado bien.**

 **\- ¿Señor? –** las declaraciones del hombre lo habían asustado un poco, que él recordara no se había casado aun, aunque pretendía en el mediano plazo convencer a la mujer que hace unos minutos lo había dejado solo – **que yo sepa, aun no soy casado.**

 **\- ¡Oh, debí cometer algún error agente Booth! –** dijo excusándose – **pero estoy seguro que su compañera la Dra. Brennan le dijo al sargento O´Brian que no solicitaba, sino que exigia, saber el paradero de su esposo –** el hombre en automático recordó que no debío hacer mención a eso, pues él había entregado la información – **Si no es así, disculpe agente Booth.**

 **\- ¡Oh no señor!, le agradezco la información –** bueno, con semejante informacion de primerisima mano, era hora de ir preparando los pasos a seguir.

Terminado el coctel, sería él quien llevara a su acompañante a casa

 **\- ¿Quieres pasar y tomar unas cervezas? –** Preguntó Brennan, Booth sonrió y entró, se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá.

 **\- Huesos, siéntate, yo las traeré –** La mujer se sacó los zapatos y los tiró en un rincón, luego tomó la botella de cerveza y ambos hicieron salud

 **\- Por ti, Booth –** por fin estaba tranquila, lo había devuelto a su vida, a sus amigos y a su hijo.

 **\- No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte, Huesos, de no ser por ti... –** no alcanzó a decir más y Brennan lo interrumpió.

 **\- No hay nada que agradecer, eso lo que haría por mi compañero – C** ompañero… Compañero… Booth escuchó mil veces esa simple palabra en su cabeza haciendole total burla y escarnio.

La mujer había cruzado mundo y medio, entrenado de forma militar durante mas de mes y medio, asaltado dos prisiones afganas, matado a mas hombres que el mismo y le decía que era lo que hubiera hecho por cualquier compañero. Algo comenzó a subir por su estómago y se anido en su garganta, burbujeando terriblemente casi al filo del paladar. Pasó su mano por el cabello, en una clara demostración de lo frustrado que se sentía.

 **\- ¿Booth? –** expresó Tempe, con un poco de miedo en la voz - **¿Te sientes bien?**

 **\- No! Y nunca más me sentiré bien, si vuelves a decir que solo somos compañeros! –** y en un arranque de celos, rabia y amor contenido durante cinco largos años, se lanzó a los labios de su compañera y besó profundamente, sin dar tregua a esos labios que lo enloquecían.

 **\- Booth... –** Brennan suspiró contra sus labios y el hombre volvía a atacar – **Solo... –** y la volvía a interrumpir con su retaila de besos que no la dejaba pensar – **somos compañeros... –** y no dejaba que terminara una frase.

 **\- Shhhhhh... no dejaré de besarte, hasta que admitas que me amas y que todo lo que hiciste fue solo por mí... –** y así estuvieron poco más de quince minutos. Ella intentado negar y zafarse mientras el se deleitaba en sus labios y hacia suya su boca con su lengua.

 **\- Lo... –** la respiración era entrecortada y él continuaba sin dejarla hablar – **admito... –** él hombre en medio de una sonrisa sincera, la tomó entre sus brazos – **fue por ti... –** Ahora, debía hacerla confesar más, volvía a la faena en sus labios y se levanto del sillon con ella inmovilizada entre sus brazos.

Brennan ya no intentaba apartarlo, al contrario, empezaba a pasar sus manos por la nuca y el cabello ondeado de su agente especial cuando este comenzó a caminar hasta el dormitorio de la antropologa.

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –** expresó Brennan aprisionada entre sus brazos y excitada ya por la cantidad de besos y caricias que tan reciprocamente se daban entre si.

– **Yo no… Tú me vas a demostrar con hechos cuánto me amas…**

**...**

La mañana llego y con ella un nuevo dia de trabajo, lo cual no seria nada raro sino fuera porque ese par de "compañeros" dormian enrededados, una en el cuerpo del otro y viceversa.

Booth desperto primero y sonrio al verla dormir sobre su cuerpo. La blancura de su piel era total en su desnudez indomita y su cabello rojizo caia como un velo sobre el pecho del condecorado ranger.

Deslizo los dedos por su espina dorsal, tocando las vertebras como teclas de piano y la vio esbozar una leve sonrisa aun medio dormida. Le dio un beso en el cabello y aspiro su olor a Jazmin.

 **\- Buenos dias, Sra. Booth...**

Temperance abrio los ojos en automatico y se enderezo sobre el que tenia una sonrisa socarrona y ojos de "lo se todo"

 **\- Sra. Booth?** \- Temperance decidio jugar la carta de inocente paloma - **a que viene eso?**

\- **Oh vamos mi querida esposa!** \- le dice Seeley dispuesto a hacerla confesar - **Me vas a negar que le dijiste a O'Brian que eras mi mujer para que te diera acceso a todas mis cosas y pertenencias?**

 **\- Jamas dije que era tu mujer...** \- Huesos decidio jugar su juego - **dije que era TU ESPOSA que no es lo mismo...**

 **\- Ok. Y el hombre te creyo sin mas? No te exigio una prueba de...?**

 **\- Le enseñe esto...** \- Temperance abre el cajon de la mesita auxiliar y saca un anillo de matrimonio - **no me pidio mas prueba que esa... ademas que le dije acerca de mis lazos con el Pentagono y el Ministerio de Defensa.**

 **\- Y todo ese libreto por mi?** \- le dijo cogiendole el rostro en las manos y besandola con ternura - **lo que mas me entristecia de morir era no volverte a ver jamas...**

 **\- Yo... hice algo mas, Booth** \- dice pensando en su canje - **le pedi ayuda a alguien al cual todavia no he pagado lo que ofreci...**

 **\- Vamos que te esta amenazando o algo asi?!** \- dijo preocupandose de repente. A quien rayos le habia pedido ayuda Huesos? Los mercenarios eran por cuenta de Jack asi que por ese lado no habia problema.

 **\- No... no creo que lo haga pero... no se como pagarle... quiza tu podrias ayudarme con eso porque tu y El son amigos... -** dice sin mirarlo y bajando la cabeza hasta colocarla en su pecho de nuevo - **en realidad ni siquiera se si me escucho... aunque el hecho de que estes vivo y yo tambien puede deberse a la casualidad.**

 **\- Que?! Estas divagando?! Temperance a quien le pediste ayuda?!**

 **\- A tu Dios. Le ofreci mi vida por la tuya para que salieras vivo de Afganistan...** \- al ver la cara de incredulidad de Seeley y su boca abierta, penso que habia cometido un grave error - **Estaba desesperada! Ya no sabia que mas hacer para encontrarte! Habia agotado todos los caminos, todos los enlaces, todas las pistas! Solo me quedaba la irrealidad y hasta a eso me aferre para traerte de vuelta!**

Estaba llorando abrazada a el que todavia no salia de su asombro. Huesos hablando con Dios! No, perdon... haciendo un trato con Dios a cambio de su vida!

 **\- Temperance...** \- la abrazo y empezo a acariciar su espalda en leves circulos para que se calme y relaje **\- Temperance mirame, por favor...**

- **Cometi un error, no es cierto?** \- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - **Estas enfadado conmigo porque use a tu Dios para regresarte aqui?**

 **\- Tu crees que Dios te hizo caso? Es decir... crees que existe, en primer lugar?**

 **\- Yo creo que estaba tan al borde de la insania por tantas noches sin dormir y sin comer que mi razon se nublo y rete a tu Dios en un parque... ahora que lo veo mas racionalmente, es imposible que alguien que no exista me ayude... sin embargo...**

 **\- Sin embargo?** -Seeley no lo podia creer. Huesos estaba intentando salirse de la logica?

 **\- Sin embargo tu crees en El y me parece que deberias ser agradecido e ir a la iglesia a darle las gracias por salvarte...** \- dijo en su mejor tono cientifico.

A Seeley se le iba a caer el maxilar hasta el piso. Huesos lo estaba utilizando para agradecerle a Dios el haberlo salvado? Eso si era de antologia!

 **\- Pero entonces no crees... ?**

 **\- Creo en ti y en la ciencia pero si tu crees en El, debes ser consecuente con tus creencias.**

 **-Claaaaro** \- dijo Seeley mirandola todavia con asombro - **el domingo estare a primera hora en la Iglesia... quisieras acompañarme?**

 **\- Sabes que no creo en Dios... sin embargo ya que me invitaste, ire por ti...**

Seeley prefirio callarse. Ya era bastante todo lo que habia escuchado en cuanto a "su amigo imaginario" de parte de Brennan.

 **\- Ok. Y de donde sacaste ese anillo de matrimonio?**

 **\- Era de mi madre. Tambien tengo el par aqui -** dijo sacandolo del cajon - **de cuando eran Matthew y Christine Brennan. Papa tiene su anillo real y el de Mama en una cadena en su cuello.**

Seeley tomo el anillo de Christine en la mano y lo deslizo por el dedo anular de Temperance.

 **\- No solo quiero que te hagas pasar por mi esposa... quiero que lo seas** \- Tomo aire y no pregunto. Tenia demasiado tiempo al lado de Brennan para saber que hacer. Ella no era de dudas sino de certezas y si le daba pie a una pregunta con alternativas, ella eligiria la racionalidad por encima de todo. Asi que prefirio pasar a la accion, simple y llana... ademas de tener la informacion de su aparente tregua con Dios - **Con este anillo te desposo Temperance Brennan.**

 **\- No hay un sacerdote para que sea valido, Booth...**

 **\- Pero esta mi "amigo imaginario"-** le dijo Seeley utilizando la logica contra ella - **el sacerdote es un representante. Ahora debes hacer lo mismo.**

Temperance miro el anillo de su padre y penso. Si bien lo que Seeley le decia era un engaña muchacho y ella era consiente de eso, el hecho de hacerlo con o sin sacerdote no invalidaba nada pues para ella no creia en ninguna fuerza suprema o superior... No?

Y ahora si queria esos treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años con el, asi que deslizo el anillo por el dedo anular de Seeley y lo miro a los ojos color chocolate que amaba tanto.

 **\- Con este anillo te desposo, Seeley Joseph Booth...** \- despues de ver su cara de pasmo, sonrio coquetamente y estrecho su cuerpo al de el mientras le ronroneaba al oido - **Ya puedo besar a mi esposo?**


End file.
